


Insatiable

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: She's not finished with him yet.





	Insatiable

Phasma was having the most glorious dream, one where there were hands and tongues all over her. More than could possibly belong to one man, though he was the only one in her bed. As her eyes lagged open, she rolled her hips in frustration, finding only the slight edge of a thigh against her crotch, and not the fantasy of mere moments before.

It was him. He was like a drug, you see. She’d never thought it was possible for one person to be this aroused, this much. She’d never thought she’d feel empty without him inside her, or that she’d walk in panties that were drenched from thinking of him. That she’d hold his head in place, perched on that jaw, as he wrote her name with his tongue, in every language he knew… and that she’d come more times in one night than she ever had alone, in all her years with just her hand, or a stiff shaft to ride.

She’d never thought the aftershocks of her pleasure would coil through her dreams, and rouse her, still hungry.

She wants him. She wants him, no matter how many times she feeds. Her thirst never slakes, it only gets worse with every sweet drop that beads on her lips. 

Kylo is still asleep, but she pushes him onto his back. His hands are lifted, pinned at the wrists by one of hers, and she parts her lips with her fingers. His cock is soft, but she lines it up between her folds and starts to slide over it. Either he’ll get it up or not, but she’s getting off, either way. The skin is so silky underneath her, and she uses her middle finger to rub over the hood of her clit, occasionally brushing just below, then back to higher as the stimulus is too much.

He doesn’t sleep long like that, his eyes opening, his full lips curving. She wonders if they still taste of her juices, and the sudden firmness below her sex tells her he’s going to be a good boy.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he asks, making no effort to shake her off.  


“Sleep better with you inside of me,” she replies, rubbing her pearl with more vigour.   


“I thought you’d had enough… obviously not.”  


He’s not complaining, and he isn’t complaining when she holds him still enough to slip him into her. Still not all the way, but the more she grinds and rolls, the fuller she feels. His cock floods with blood as her lips do, her walls sticky with her interest. Harder, harder, and his hands are begging to move.

 _No_. One look, and she pins him to the bed without a word. _Do not move._

The hands stay as she lets go of them, and she slips fingers around to stroke at the flesh that parts to let him in, listening to the wet sounds of their slow coupling. Her other hand pushes through her hair, and she rakes her eyes over his broad chest, the twitches behind his nipples as he lets her take her pleasure from him.

Down, over her throat, feeling herself swallow as his eyes rake harder than his fingers ever could. Down to cup one breast, to lift it gently and run her thumbnail over the budded centre. She grazes her nipple, and feels her walls tighten around him at the delightful sting. Again, and Kylo’s moans are _so, so_ good. 

“Please,” he begs.  


“No,” she says, and flicks at her clit for the first climax. She woke close to orgasmic from the dream and the earlier session, so it doesn’t take much to get the first one from her, or to keep worrying her plump sex for more.   


“ _Please_ ,” he begs.  


“ _No_.” She’s holding his shoulders, using him like a toy, slamming her lap onto him over and over, arching her back to get him deeper inside.  


“…anything,” he whispers.  


She comes again at the thought, and bites his lower lip in her teeth. “Fuck me,” she growls, right against his tongue.

He flips her over, and she claws her nails over his back as he does as he’s commanded. It’s at her bidding, though, and that makes her orgasms all the sweeter.

(She wonders how much sleep he really needs…)


End file.
